A Life for a Son
by Teagen Sirrus
Summary: An idea from an RPG that I expanded. Sirrus falls in love with a young princess and her father plans to put her lover to death.


A Life for a Son  
  
Author's note: I wrote this story as part of an RPG I am in, the Ti'ana in this story is different then the Ti'ana we know from Myst. I also must thank Ti'ana Katarina for not only being my editor, but also for letting me use her characters.   
  
  
Sirrus woke to find himself in a dark room; he could not remember what had happened. Rubbing his head he found it to be bleeding, and at that moment everything came flooding back. Ti'ana had found a way back to her home world, Kaldisa. But before he could talk to her guards had surrounded her. When Ti'ana said something to them two of them attacked him, what she said he might never know. Sirrus was able to fall one of them before being hit, and going unconscious. At that moment he realized a startling fact: Ti'ana had betrayed him!  
  
He sat back. The moment he touched the cold stone walls, he knew where he was. A dungeon, he was trapped in a dungeon. He sighed, wondering if he would die here. But before he could think about it anymore the door opened, and Ti'ana stepped in. She was dressed in a long dark purple dress, much nicer then the dress she had been wearing on Myst, the silk like fabric shimmered even in the low light. Sirrus could not help but to think how beautiful she looked.  
  
"You!" Sirrus tried to stand, but the shackles chaining his wrists prevented him from moving away from the wall.  
  
"Sirrus, please listen to me. I am no longer heir to the throne. When I took off the bracelet, which identifies me as a member of the ruling party, I broke my chance to rule."  
  
"Then why am I here?" Sirrus looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Because by law I am still part of the Royal Family, and you are a traitor to the to the Family." Ti'ana said the next few words very softly adverting her eyes from him. "And by law you will be put to death."  
  
Sirrus looked away. "Do I get a trial?"  
  
"By law all Kaldisians get at trial, but because you are D'ni, I don't know what my Father will do." She walked closer to him. "Sirrus, I'm sorry, but you did this to yourself. I'll talk to my father," she sighed. "But to be perfectly honest with you...I do not think you will live very long." Ti'ana kissed him, it was a teasing kiss almost as if she was laughing at him, and then began to walk away.  
  
"Ti'ana, love, please take care of our son."  
  
Ti'ana turned back to Sirrus. "That's the thing I didn't want to tell you," she stopped, and her voice cracked. "If you are found guilty--assuming you get a trial--our law says that the children of a traitor to the Royal Family member will also be killed."  
  
Sirrus was surprised by how cruel this law was! Even he would not have a law that brutal! "Ti'ana, I will not let that happen."  
  
She smiled faintly then left the room knowing he couldn't stop her father from following the law, and leaving Sirrus to await his fate.  
  
**********  
  
No more then a few hours later the door opened again, but this time it was not Ti'ana. It was her father, Keighvin. He was a tall, strong looking man, dressed in regal robes. His demeanor was that of a king, of that there could be no doubt. His long silver hair seemed to make him only more the wise ruler. "Take him to the throne room, so that I may speak to him."  
  
Sirrus was pulled to his feet by a guard. He was weak from loss of blood, and lack of food.  
  
"This is not your trial, Sirrus," Keighvin said in a deep kingly voice. "I only wish to find the meaning behind your actions."  
  
"And to see if I'm worthy of a trial or just to be done away with like a rabid dog." Sirrus growled just loudly enough for the king to hear him.  
  
Keighvin laughed. "If it were not for Ti'ana, you would have been dead hours ago. Feel lucky my daughter has spared your life this long." He started up the stairs.  
  
Sirrus began to wonder if he was going to be brought to execution, for Ti'ana would have said nothing good about him to her father. He followed Keighvin up the stairs.   
  
When they reached the throne room the king began to speak once more. "Why did you marry her, Sirrus? Was it just so you could get more money and kill my people?"  
  
"I married her because I love her." Sirrus replied.  
  
Keighvin sat down at a desk that stood at the front of the room. "But she does not love you! You have to have married her for some other reason, and the child was just a way to make everyone believe that you two loved each other."  
  
"If Ti'ana did not love me there would be no child." He began to look around the throne room. It was a large round room; they stood on the lower level, which was sunk into the ground. All around the room chairs were placed above a thick stone wall. At the front of the room a large area was elevated slightly higher then the rest of the seats. The area was elaborately decorated, and from the moment Sirrus saw it he knew that it was meant for the Royal Family.  
  
"The child was part of your plot! You believed that if Ti'ana had your child I would think you two loved each other and I would let you rule and your son after you. Well it's not that simple here, son. We can never let the child of a traitor be a member of the Royal Family! Now, I want to know about this 'Age' you wrote for my daughter."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Sirrus was beginning to get agitated. This was his trial and he knew he would be dead before the day ended.  
  
"Why did you write the Age?" Keighvin could see that Sirrus was getting upset. "I would not get too upset, for if you lay a finger on me, the guards will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
Sirrus got even more distressed; "I'll be dead before the sun sets no matter what, so maybe I should take you with me!" A guard took him by the wrists and pulled him away from the king. "Why don't you just kill me now?"  
  
"You will only answer to my questions!" Keighvin yelled, leaping to his feet. This man was a liar and a cheater, not to mention greedy traitor, not someone he wanted his daughter to be married to.  
  
Sirrus decided that the only thing he could do was answer the king's questions, before his life was ended. "I wrote the Age so Ti'ana would have a place to make a home. When I wrote it I did not know if she would ever find a way back here."  
  
Ti'ana's father sat back down. "You tell the same story that Ti'ana told me."  
  
"That's because it's the truth."  
  
"It's good to see that you do not lie in the face of a king." He sat back, looking Sirrus in the eyes. "You still believe this is your trial, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." If this wasn't then why was he here? Sirrus began to get dizzy. The loss of blood was making him sick, but he did not want to show his weakness, not to Ti'ana's father.  
  
"This is not. I will have a trial set for you in two days. I only have one last question, and I want you to answer this truthfully. How did Ti'ana get the scar on her neck?"  
  
Sirrus did not know how to answer without getting Keighvin displeased. "I did it, I cut her neck."  
  
Keighvin was enraged, "You what!?" Were you trying to kill her?"  
  
"I was not trying to kill Ti'ana, I didn't even mean to cut her. There was a fight between a few of my father's students and me. They were trying to kill me and in the process Ti'ana got little to close." That was a lie, but how was going to tell Ti'ana's father that he was trying to hurt her?  
  
"You are a true traitor to the Royal Family and a liar! You and your son will die at sunrise!"   
  
'No!' Sirrus thought as the guards took him back to the dungeon. But little did he know that hidden in the shadows Ti'ana listened silently. "Father." She whispered as he passed. "Father!" She said louder, "You can't do that to Garren! I won't let you do that to my son!"  
  
"Ti'ana," The king said coldly, "you know the law, the child will die at his father's side at sunrise."  
  
***********  
  
Sirrus sat in the dark prison, dawn was only a few hours away. He and his two year-old son were to die side by side. His last and only hope was that Ti'ana was able to talk her father out of killing Garren. The boy deserved a chance.   
  
***********  
  
"He won't even know his father!" Ti'ana was very distressed by her Father's decision to kill her son alongside Sirrus. She had spent the whole night trying to free Garren of his fate.  
  
"Ti'ana," The Chancellor said softly, as he entered the throne room. He had heard the whole conversation between Ti'ana and Keighvin without them knowing. "Your family has already broken one law, you can't break another."  
  
"There is no law against a woman ruling!" Ti'ana shouted at the Chancellor. No one in the family liked him; he had been Chancellor for as long as Ti'ana could remember. He was a short, thin man, who looked just as cruel as he acted.  
  
"Alaric, please, our family has done nothing wrong by appointing Ti'ana as future ruler of Kaldisa." Keighvin said. "This is only about the traitor and his son."   
  
"Garren is nothing more than the son of a traitor to you, is that it?!" Ti'ana yelled at her father. "Has it ever occurred to you just once during this entire time that he's your grandson?!" Ti'ana sighed and sat down in a chair, she did not know why she was trying to get Sirrus a trial. Perhaps she did love him, but was afraid of what might happen to her if she did love him. Maybe it was for the reason that Sirrus would be considered an outsider that she couldn't love him.   
  
"Ti'ana, I know he is my grandson. It pains me to have to execute him, but we must follow the laws."   
  
"Father, Garren is not just Sirrus' child, he is mine too, and I love him! If you kill my son you will have to kill me as well. I wanted the child as much as Sirrus did. I had the child willingly Father, and if that makes me a traitor, then I am ready to die."  
  
The Chancellor smiled. Perhaps he would get his wish, and he would be king. All he had to do was play his cards correctly, "If Ti'ana wants to die a traitor let her. She has already shown herself to be against our laws!"  
  
"Chancellor Alaric! This is enough! She has done nothing that makes her a traitor!" Keighvin was extremely upset with the two of them.  
  
"She willingly had a child with a traitor! She knows the laws!"  
  
Ti'ana was very displeased with what he had to say about Garren. "Chancellor, I didn't know if I would return home!" She looked away from the Chancellor, she hated to admit it, even to herself, but she worried for Sirrus. He must be thinking he was going to die in front of her as a traitor. Believing she would not cry for him. She at this point would die the same way as Sirrus, a lowly traitor.   
  
Keighvin saw how upset his daughter was, so before Alaric could say anything he stopped the argument once and for all. "Sirrus will have a trial, and in keeping with that he has he has three days to live. If Sirrus is found guilty he and Garren will be executed, if he is found innocent he will rule along with Ti'ana when I am gone."  
  
Ti'ana sighed. It was not what she wanted but Sirrus and Garren still had a chance; perhaps the jury would be on her side.  
  
************  
  
Sirrus woke shivering, as a guard announced that the princess Ti'ana Katarina was to see him the moment he was ready.   
  
"I am ready now." He said loudly. What would Ti'ana want to see him for? It was past dawn.   
  
The guard opened the door and unlocked the chains that kept Sirrus from moving five feet away from the wall, "The princess wishes to see you before you are taken before the King." The guard said.  
  
He was glad to be out of the dungeon, but he knew this may be the last time he would see the light of day. Sighing he followed the guard back up to the throne room, where Ti'ana waited.  
  
"My Lady, the prisoner you wanted to see." The guard bowed his head.  
  
"Free him." Ti'ana said quietly. "Sirrus, I have some very important things to tell you."  
The guard looked confused. "He will not hurt me." Ti'ana said. "Now free him." The guard did as he was told, and removed the shackles from Sirrus' wrists.  
  
Sirrus rubbed his wrists. "What is it you want me to know, my dear?"  
  
"I convinced my father to grant you a trial in three days, but I fear you will be found guilty. I am not going to let you stay in the prisons until then; you will stay with Garren in one of the guest rooms." Ti'ana turned away from him, her dress flowing around her. "You and Garren will be under my care until your execution."   
  
"Ti'ana, you make it sound like the trial has already taken place."  
  
"It has Sirrus! My father will not change his decision, and your execution will take place no matter what is said."   
  
Sirrus knew her words were true. "Ti'ana, my love, I will not let Garren be killed. He will grow up under your loving care, never knowing who his father was. But then that may be for the better."  
  
Ti'ana did not like what Sirrus was saying. It sounded as if he had plan, but she was afraid to ask, fearing what he might say. She turned back to him. "Sirrus please don't say that."  
  
"You and I both know I will be executed no matter what you say or do."  
  
"I know. I also want you to understand that I am no longer your wife." She took the wedding ring off of her finger. "I will be married to another man, and Garren will grow up believing that my future husband is his father." She took Sirrus' hand and placed the ring in it, then closed his hand around the ring.  
  
"Ti'ana, I only want you to take good care of my child." He looked down at the ring. "I want you to keep it." He said as he placed the ring back on her finger, and leaned down he kissed her hand.  
  
Ti'ana began to get even more worried. He sounded almost suicidal! "I'll take you up to see your son."  
  
**********  
  
They made their up to the room where Garren was staying. When they entered Garren came running over yelling "Daddy!"  
  
Sirrus picked up the boy and hugged him. He sighed. Garren did not understand why he was going to be killed. He was only a small child; he ought to have the chance to live out his life, without his father's mistakes cutting his chance short.   
  
************  
  
Ti'ana watched as Sirrus talked to his son. She never thought that Sirrus would make a good father, but he surprised her. Even then it did not make up for what he had done to her before Garren was born. Ti'ana always knew Sirrus for who he really was. She knew of his greed, his lust for riches, and love of wine. She had lived through some of his terrible mood swings, and savage beatings. For all she tried she could never truly trust him.   
  
*********  
  
Sirrus stood before the Royal Court. His parents were called from their studies in D'ni to be at the trial. Catherine and Atrus sat next to Keighvin and his family. Ti'ana was holding Garren, who looked as though he wanted to get away.   
  
Chancellor Alaric stood. "We are here for the trial of Sirrus, son of D'ni people, and traitor to the Kaldisian throne. He took Ti'ana's hand in marriage in hopes of claiming the throne of Kaldisa." The Chancellor looked down at Sirrus. "He also had a child with our beloved princess. By law he is allowed a trial, but I do believe that you the jury will find Sirrus guilty of his crimes, and make him pay the ultimate price for them."   
  
Sirrus saw Ti'ana look away as the Chancellor spoke of putting him to the sword. She was holding her son tightly in her arms, crying softly.  
  
********  
  
As the trial dragged on, no words were spoken in Sirrus' defense, and the longer the hours dragged on the closer Sirrus knew it was to his last.   
  
"Ti'ana," The king said in his powerful voice, "do you have anything to say in defense of the traitor that is the father of your child?"  
  
Ti'ana stood, her eyes wet with tears. "Father, members of the Royal Court, I only wish to say that I feel it is wrong to kill Garren; he knows nothing of his father's crimes, and that will be the way I intend to keep it. Just please, let the child live."  
  
The king only nodded his head. "Sirrus do you have anything to say in your own defense?"  
  
"I have nothing to say that will change your mind, but," He looked up at Ti'ana. "I wish for my child's life to be spared, and in exchange for my son's life," He paused looking at Garren who was once more in Ti'ana's arms. "I will take my own."  
  
Ti'ana was shocked. She had been right all along! He was suicidal, willing to end his life for his son's. She could not look at him, her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"The court will decide your fate Sirrus." Keighvin, the Chancellor, and the jury left the throne room, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.  
  
********  
  
It wasn't long before the court members returned. Chancellor Alaric did not look at all happy. As the whispering died down Keighvin spoke. "We have decided to fulfill Sirrus wish, he will take his own life in exchange for his son's."  
  
Once more whispering echoed through the throne room. Sirrus looked around the room. His mother was crying on Atrus' shoulder, as he desperately tried to comfort her. Sirrus watched his son for a moment then looked at Keighvin. "I have one last request."  
  
The king seemed surprised. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I wish to see my son and Ti'ana one last time." Sirrus said. Keighvin nodded.  
  
Ti'ana made her way down to the main floor of the throne room. When she reached Sirrus she wanted to say something, but she was unsure of what. Should she thank him for saving Garren's life? Should she try to stop her father? But before she could say anything Sirrus' arms were around her and his lips on hers. She did not pull away, for she felt she owed this kiss to him.  
  
When Sirrus did pull away, he crouched down to Garren's level. "Be a good son." He whispered into his ear, kissing him on the head.  
  
"I am ready." He said in an unwavering voice.  
  
Ti'ana was crying now, as she took Garren's hand and stepped away from Sirrus and a guard came forward with a dagger.   
  
Sirrus looked around the room. His mother continued to cry, as his father tried not to look his son in the eyes. The Chancellor still looked very angry, but Keighvin looked no different from when the trial began. A few of the people who came to see the trial now hid their faces, not wanting to see Sirrus kill himself. At last his eyes stopped on Ti'ana, his love. It astounded him that even though she hated him she still cried.  
  
Sirrus carefully took the dagger from the guard. The dagger was very ornate, the jewels on its handle sparkled in the light. He turned the point to his stomach then took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he stabbed the dagger deep into his body. He tried not to yell out in pain as he slowly felt the life leave his body. It was like a slow link between two Ages. Blood trickled down the dagger and onto his hands. Sirrus was too weak to stand any longer and he fell to the floor and breathed his last breath.  
  
*********  
  
Ti'ana watched Sirrus slowly die before her eyes. After all this time, she was free. But somehow, she knew it wasn't what she had wanted. She held Garren in her arms, trying to be brave. Sirrus took his life for him. The only thing she didn't know was why he did it, and now she never would. She turned and left the throne room, taking her son to his room, ignoring the murmurs that followed her.  
  
*********  
  
She was laying Garren down in his bed when a knock came from the door. "Yes?"  
  
"It's me, Catherine. I would like to see my grandson."  
  
"You may come in." Ti'ana stood as the door opened. Catherine walked in and touched her grandson's face, then looked up at Ti'ana. "Why did he do it, Ti'ana?"  
  
She looked down the granite floor. "I don't know."  
  
"I thought he would have said something to you; you were his wife and lover."  
  
"No," Ti'ana shook her head. "Nothing was said to me. How is Atrus?"  
  
Catherine sighed. "He was surprised by what Sirrus did and grieves for him, but I believe he will be alright." She put a hand on Ti'ana's shoulder. "Will you?"  
  
Ti'ana was not ready to answer that question, but she did anyway. "I don't know. I never truly loved him, but I never thought he would make such a sacrifice for his son. Now I fear I loved him too late."  
  
Catherine pulled Ti'ana into a hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure he knew how you would react. He got what he wanted before he died."  
  
Ti'ana was confused. "What did he want?"  
  
Catherine laughed. "He wanted your love, and I suppose he thought this was the only way to earn it."  
  
"So you're saying it was a way for him to win my affection?"  
  
"It could have been, but what good did it do him? He's dead now; the only thing he did was save his son's life." Catherine sighed. "I never thought I would have to watch my son end his own life."  
  
Ti'ana sat down in a chair next to the desk in her son's room. When she looked down she saw the book that held Sirrus' Age, the one he had written as a wedding gift for her. She looked up at Catherine. "I think I have a way to repay Sirrus." She stood and a walked out of the room before Catherine could question her.   
  
***********  
  
The next day Ti'ana stood alone in Sirrus' Age. She felt this was the only way to repay him. A light breeze began to blow across the island. She opened her hands letting the breeze blow between her fingers. The breeze took Sirrus' ashes from her hands and spread them throughout the Age.   
  
Closing her eyes she began to cry. Why hadn't she told Sirrus she loved him?   
  
"I'll take good care of Garren, I promise Sirrus." Ti'ana took a linking book from the pocket of her dress and linked back to Kaldisa, where she was to be crowned queen in a few short hours.  



End file.
